


Demon Sex Notebook

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: One lovely Wednesday afternoon, Sarah Mae posted something about a "devil sex notebook" in a Good Omens FB group. By Thursday night, due to popular demand, she gave the thirsty masses what they craved.I drew her this picture and offered to beta the story and well, you know. GO fans make it happen and make it real.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Demon Sex Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Run, don't walk, to read a short, funny and hot story about the Demon Sex Notebook! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429652


End file.
